


Good Night Dana

by big_brother_wrath



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, already established death, bunch of feels though, just a brief mention of cecilos, nothing really huge, or i tried. so harrrddddddd, sad feels, some flower meanings, whoop., whyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_brother_wrath/pseuds/big_brother_wrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil goes to Dana's apartment for sentimental reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night Dana

Cecil took a moment to think as he made his way through the streets of Night Vale. The evening broadcast had concluded without a hitch however all the citizens couldn't help but feel an undertone of misery in the usualy happy and soothing voice of the host. No one knew why except maybe Carlos but dear sweet perfect Carlos knew everything. Yes, his darling scientist had welcomed him into his lab with wide open arms and a still hot dinner on the table. Cecil hugged his lover tightly before walking miserably to the table, daring to even chew his food open-mouthed before he excused himself. Carlos nodded in understanding, clearing the table. Oh how horrible it made Cecil feel that his immaculate boyfriend cleaned the table but the radio host had an appointment to keep. 

And so he found himself here, in front of a brick apartment where there used to be three residents. Now there were only two. The silky voiced man made his way up the steps heavily, his steps slowing as he found the correct door. It was ajar, the furniture able to be seen through the crack. The pieces had been covered in white cloth, the last rays of sunset illuminating them. Cecil rested his forehead against the door frame, holding back tears. He felt his lips wiggle into that line people would point out if he was happy...

Cecil Baldwin was everything but happy at the moment... He wasn't even glad or fine. The man took in a deep breath before gently resting his thin spidery fingers against the wood. The door creaked open with ease and Cecil was overwhelmed with the need to sob again. The apartment seemed to dreary without its occupant, the walls a boring green-gray and the carpet, which used to be a welcoming type of worn, now seemed lifeless and hostile. The host shook before walking into the center of the room, hand over his mouth to muffle the soft sobs escaping his lips. His knees buckled, the soft fabric of his dress pants ruffling from his vibrations. Cecil fell to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes. It hurt him so much to be in the very room where they would get ready for another day as a Night Vale Community Radio Intern... 

"D-Dana," Cecil whimpered out, lips shaking from the sobs that ran through his body. She had been announced dead and the case ran cold after her disappearance from the dog park. Not a single text or call was received from his favorite intern, not a single word echoed through the sound booth. Cecil braced himself on all fours, his tears rolling down the curve of his cheeks before falling like rain to the carpet. The host shook still, the emotion so foreign and rare but it was true. It was pure misery and agony, his heart unable to withstand such a depression. 

Cecil could still imagine it now... The little quirk of her lips that was a cross between a smirk and smile whenever he babbled on and on about Carlos during broadcasts and the lunches she'd willingly pick up for him and the coffees she would bring in for him during those stubborn graveyard shifts always lifted his spirits. 

The thoughts made him sob again and Cecil fell over to his side, curling up into the fetal position. His eyes blinked the thick tears out of his eyes, his vision completely blurred by the salt water. His mind slowly numbed itself and the body simply cried and cried...

And cried.

And cried.

Until Cecil was parched and feeling a bit better on the floor of Dana's apartment. The host slowly sat up, rubbing his head in resignation. His legs picked him up like they always did before Dana. They brought him to the door like they always did before Dana... But he willed them away, moving to stand by the island in the kitchen. His fingers rested on the smooth tiles and the host looked at his reflection for a second, squinting when he saw a faint figure behind him. The ghostly image was gone when his eyes returned to their full size. Cecil sighed softly and snapped, a beautiful Gladiolus flower materializing before resting on the counter top. Cecil took in one last shaky breath before walking to the door. He gripped the door frame and looked at the now dark apartment. His tongue licked his lips before the host gripped the knob of the door.

"Good night Dana.... Good night," he whispered and slowly shut the door. 

A figure shimmered into existence, a soft smile and sad eyes displayed on a lovely face. She wore a dark shawl and in her hand was a simple purple flip phone. The intern waved at the closed door. 

"Good night Cecil Baldwin... Good night."

\---

The next day Cecil's legs carried him as quickly as he could to Dana's apartment, his phone clutched tightly in his hands. His eyes were streaming tears, taking the apartment steps two at a time. The door to the apartment was thrown open. The radio host scanned the room before flicking on the dim lights, walking to the tiled island. There, sitting where the Gladiolus had been was a darling red carnation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Used a little bit of flower meanings here. A Gladiolus should mean strength of character, faithfulness and honor. The Gladiolus flower may also signify remembrance. The red carnation means love, pride and admiration.


End file.
